One for All, All for one
by LittleSouthOfSanity
Summary: Circle Daybreak went into war with the other Circles and those who chose to be on their side. People died, along with one Mr. John Quinn. This is the story of Rashel after that, and how she finds Quinn again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I would like to give a short summary before I start this story. Boring as hell I know, but please bare with me:_

_The Apocalypse happened. Of course, Circle Daybreak won, but not without it's losses. People died. Others lost there soulmates to the evil of the world that in itself didn't need to happen. There are lots of stories about how these soulmates got back to the ones loved. But, one is not quit like all the others. Maybe because of what he was like when he was... well let's not say alive. More alive then dead I suppose, because I'm not sure what to call a vampire. Rashel and Quinn. This is there undying story._

_ ~~~~~~~ (END OF SUMMERY. :)~~~~~~~~~_

11 years is a long time. A long time to wait and think of the impossible. A long time to work through life. Work through problems, depression or any other amount of thing that could come up. Some problems just don't let go though. They string up to your heart, squeezing it, never giving up. Some call it hope. Others call it hell.

Rashel Jordan has been waiting that long. She's felt all that, and taken it with the stride only she can have. The stride that only a person who has witnessed such terrible things as their best friend being turned into a monster. Their mother being killed. Losing their heart, because another had it.

She didn't like to think of that night. It started out as an okay day. Better then the last few. The sun actually peeked out a little bit. Some of the others had run outside to get a glimpse of it, before it hid back into the clouds. As if trying to hide away from the horrors that were in store.

"In the past. In the past." Rashel whispered to herself, shaking her head as it if to clear the memories from it.

"If you keep talking to yourself, Thierry's gonna put guards back by your door." A soft, and gentle voice spoke from behind her. She knew who it was without even turning around.

"Well, Mary-Lynnette, if he does he knows what will happen." Same thing that happened with the last guards.

"He didn't take too kindly to that, I remember." Rashels companion said, carefully sitting down on the foot of the bed that Rashel was laying on. Her head sunken into the pillows and blankets covering most every inch of her.

"Well, would you?" Rashel mumbled, and put her hand over her eyes. To keep out the world.

"I'm not sure of anything that I would've done in your situation." Mary-Lynnette mumbled.

Rashel got up and glared at Mary-Lynnette with slightly guarded and cold eyes. "You have no idea what it's like anymore, because you got him back." Rashels voice came out sharper then she had meant it to be.

Ash was behind Mary-Lynnette in less then a second. His hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her back up against his chest.

"Your out of line, Rashel." Ash said, his eyes flashing to a brighter green then that had been a moment before.

Mary-Lynnette just sighed, put her hand over his, squeezed it then let go. She slid herself down the bed until she was sitting next to Rashels head.

"You can remain silent as long as you want, but Rashel your dying in here." She whispered, and narrowed her eyes, "And don't you dare speak to me like that." She grumbled out, jumped off of the bed and straightened her shirt. "You need to get out of here. Go take a vacation. Or a walk, either would work." She mumbled.

Rashel sat up slowly and rubbed a hand over her cheek. It was cold and clammy, because earlier she'd let herself go into a crying fit. Not a pretty thing, when Rashel cries.

"Okay." Rashel whispered, her voice sounding like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Good." Mary-Lynnette said and then reached out, putting a hand on the sleeve of the black, raggedy shirt Rashel was wearing. "Change too... for this day. Let Quinn's memory stay here." She whispered and turned and left.

Rashel gazed down at the black, mens shirt. It was old, with dirt on it, along with other unnamable things. It had rips and tears in it, the bottom of it so frayed it had strings dropping down to her knees from it. But it was his, and it still smelled like him sometimes. Either that or she could imagine what it had smelled like.

Her heart skipped a beat, when she pulled the black shirt off and sat it carefully on the chair. She reached down and pulled on a pale green t shirt, staring at herself in the mirror for a minute, before she walked calmly down the stairs and to the door of the mansion.

The door seemed heavier then it should have been, pushing it open so that a sliver of light shown on the night shadowed lawn.

Her feet clattered over the sidewalk, and she could feel eyes behind her. Watching from the far windows to the right, as she left the only safe place she'd thought of since the... accident, and ventured into the dark and resolute town.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It took her about twenty minutes to walk to the cafe on the east side of town. Unlike all the other restaurants in the area, it didn't feature any naked ladies dancing, Hip hop music blaring, or people with there pants so far down they hung by there knees.

She stepped up into the store, and looked around slowly. An older man sat against the far wall, his head down as he read a western book. A young woman, was trying to order her coffee, dressed in scrubs, her hair tied up on her head. Another woman was behind her, both hands holding onto smaller sones, as two children tried to tag each other.

Rashel decided to just get it over with and walked up to the counter, keeping her head down. Along the front of the bar shaped counter, stools sat. She took the one on the farthest right, by the window. Instincts never went away and even though she would end up with a few pieces of glass stuck in her skin, she could make a quick run away if needed.

Even when the waiter came up, his dark shoes only came into her vision because she acted as if she was curious with the menu. She already had her drink picked out, though.

"Hello. My name isJohn and I'll be your server for the day." A soft male voice ran out and Rashel froze in her seat.

_**YEA :D So I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can! I want this story to be a bit longer then some so I'll pace it out a bit. Keep in mind I am only 15 years old and I haven't had ALL the English classes in the world so I may not have everything correct but I checked through it and got most of my mistakes, but I most likely missed a few. **_

_**~Kes 8D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chapter! Thank you for all who reviewed, or simply looked at this story. Means a lot to me :D I hope this chapter works good. I'm getting more into the characters as I write it and getting more into how they act and how they would think. I hope I'm not making them too OC. If I am, tell me and I'll try to fix it. _

_ ~Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming. Of Angels On The Moon. Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon.~_

_Thriving Ivory- Angels On The Moon_

John gazed down at the girl at the bar and frowned. She looked like somebody had just hit her with.. well he wasn't sure quit what. He looked up at her face and his frown deepened at how pale it was. Was she going to pass out? Oh shit...

He turned and looked for his manager, to tell him what to do when a crazy customer came into the shop and he was supposed to be their waiter.

Rashel stared down at her menu with blank eyes, then looked up at John and her head tilted to the side automatically, "You've really changed." She blurted out stupidly.

John visibly winced at that, "What do you mean? Do I know you? Wait... if your from my Economics Class I quit. I didn't fail." He said and held onto his little pad he was to write her order down on tighter.

Rashel shook her head and swallowed hard. She had only a few seconds to make the first impression, and she knew that the first impression always stuck. She could freak out later. Not now.

"No! I think," She gave a pause as she thought, "We must've met in another class." She said and stood up slowly. Oh god... oh god he's here.

"Oh. Probably Math." He said and didn't say anymore. 'Quinn was never good with words.' Rashel thought, "So, what'll it be..." He trailed off and stared at her.

"Oh... Susan. Call me Susan." She said and smiled at him.

John gave her a small smile back and ran his fingers down the front of his shirt, with the cafe symbol on it, "So, what'll it be Susan?"

Rashel stared up at him, seeing as he was taller then she was. 18 years old maybe, or a year younger.

"Actually, I'll come back later. Forgot an errand." She said, and turned to take her leave, casually brushing her hand against the back of his in earnest. She just wanted to feel his skin on hers once more. Even if it was human skin, and not vampire skin like Quinn used to have. Even if the Quinn of now, wearing a silly apron for the cafe, jumped back as if shocked, and stared at her, she just wanted to feel him.

"Right. Okay." He said and turned and walked away, something peculiar about his face. Confusion and a little bit of tenderness.

Rashel took off running out the door the minute nobody was looking. She skidded past the corner and into an alley, staring down at her hands. 'Holy fuck' She thought and looked up at the sky.

Rashel wasn't the praying type. Hell she couldn't really remember the last time she had gotten to her knees and gave thanks to the big man upstairs, but she prayed that day. She prayed in the middle of a dingy alley, where it smelled something foul. She clasped her hands together and whispered words, that never would have left her mouth years ago. She told the lord that she just wanted to be with Quinn again, or be safe. Not even with him, because that's not what mattered. What mattered was the shiny chord now replaced, strung finally to her heart and running into the cafe shop.

When she was done, she got to her feet, brushed her knees off and got her cell phone out, calling somebody who she was starting to seriously think is psychic.

"This is Mary-Lynnette." A voice said through the phone, and Rashel could hear the page of a book being turned in the background.

"Mary. It's Rashel." Rashel blurted out and then got her groundings. "I found him." She continued.

"Found who? Tiggy? I thought he got ran over last week." Mary-Lynnette mumbled.

Rashel narrowed her eyes. Damn cat. "No. John." She said, putting her hand on the wall to keep herself steady.

There was utter silence on the end of the line.. "John.. you mean..." She trailed off.

Rashel nodded, then realized Mary-Lynnette couldn't see her. "Yes. I found.. I found Jo-Quinn. I found Quinn." She breathed out.

All Rashel heard after that was some soft whispering, then a lazy voice who could only be Ash said, "Rashel. John Quinn died eighteen years ago."

It was blunt, and to the point. It also managed to piss Rashel off.

She didn't even answer back, just slammed the phone shut and took a few breaths. She needed to find Zen again. She closed her eyes, and let her feelings spread out through her body and it gave her purpose.

She took off running out of the alley and burst through the cafe doors, getting a few odd looks from people around and an angry grunt of a man she had slammed the door into.

"My bad." She said, quickly and walked to the front counter, looking around, "John?" She called out.

A girl with a crooked name tag reading 'Sabrina, first year of service' came out behind a big machine and smiled at her, "May I help you?"

Rashel nodded quickly and put her palms flat on the counter, "Yes. I'm looking for a man that works here. His names John. Tall, dark hair-"

"Oh yea! John!" Sabrina's cheeks went slightly red, "Nice body? Yep. His shift ended about five minutes ago. Though you might be able to catch him on the twelve and fourth train going downtown."

Rashel nodded, and walked out of the cafe, and waved down a cab. 'Just have to make sure he is okay. That's all.' She thought.

When she arrived at the train station, she got out slowly and ran her fingers through her hair. Then started forward. It took a bit of pushing, shoving, and an odd pinch or two, but she finally managed to push herself to the front of the crowd, her eyes scanning around for a boy with black hair.

He stood out instantly. Not because of the hair, but because of the silver chord, he obviously couldn't see, attaching them. But standing next to him was a girl with deep golden hair, clutching a down brown hand bag in one hand and a cellphone in another. She looked around 16 and 17, with Osiris shoes to match.

"What time do you have to be home?" John asked, looking up at the clock, "Looks like it's gonna be late. Again." He grumbled out and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Mom said around three. I have to go with her to pick out my prom dress. Your still driving me there aren't you? We gotta pick out your suit too." She rambled, tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

John narrowed his eyes, "Fine. What color is your dress gonna be?" He mumbled and rubbed the front of his chest, by his heart for a minute, then let his hand drop.

During this conversation, Rashel stood stricken behind him. Girlfriend right? Had to be. They're going to prom together. Too late. All these thoughts raced through her mind. They hit and tore at everything good in there, waiting for it to be torn to shreds when she heard those words, 'I love you' being held out by them. She turned and shook her head. She'd wait then. In the wings until the day she could get her Quinn back, and she took her leave. Walking out the door quickly. John turned his head and seen a flash of dark hair by the entrance that got his heart racing, but he didn't see it again and he went back to the conversation with the girl beside him, though Rashel couldn't hear it anymore.

"I'm not sure. I looked at a ruby colored dress online, but Christie said I should go for a light blue because of my hair color." She said and sighed, "I can't decide."

"Here. Let me decide for you. Go over, say 'Enie, Meanie, Minie, Moe' and whichever one your finger lands on, that's the one you get." He grumbled out.

The girl stared at him and shook her head, "You have absolutely no sense of style. Black, black, black that's ALL you wear. I can't believe your my brother." She said and hit him lightly on the arm.

John laughed and rubbed his arm, "Laura I'm not your blood brother. I didn't get your freaky traits." He said, "Though. I believe I might have somebody I want to go to this prom too." He said, his voice being drowned out by the roar of the train pulling up.

~ I got the idea from a very good friend of mine to put quotes at the end of chapters, so thank you Gwen for your wisdom :D~

"And I said who will bring me flowers when it's over, and who will give me comfort when it's cold?"

~Thriving Ivory- Flowers for a ghost

_Thank you all very much for reading this. I went through for mistakes, I think I got most of them xD I do try lol. But, I have changed the years since Quinn has died to 18 because if it was 11 years ago it wouldn't make since for how old he is now. I also think I might be making Rashel a bit too dramatic so I will try to work on that._

_ ~Kes :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi :D Third Chapter! I'm trying to get them up faster then I usually do. I've already got the fourth chapter written out so hopefully that'll be up here soon when I have time. _

_Thanks for keeping with this story and reading it :D It means a lot._

_~Within my heart are memories. Of perfect love that you gave to me. Oh I remember~_

_Creed- My Sacrifice_

John stepped up onto the platform and pulled Laura with him, slightly lost in thought.

"You'll find them someday." Laura said, abruptly, looking up at John with raised eyebrows.

John froze and turned to look at her.

"I've been talking in my sleep again haven't I?" He asked.

"Yea. But... whoever they are, you know I'll help you find them right? I mean it's gotta mean something. You've been having the same dreams ever since you were 8." Laura said, twiddling her thumbs.

"From what I've dreamt, there's some of them that I don't want to meet." He mumbled and leaned his head back, his eyes closed as he clung to the pole in the train, waiting for the rest of the impatient people to board.

Rashel stood back outside the train station, with her head down. She wouldn't allow any more tears to flood down her face, she needed to find hope again. She needed to find Zansheen.

She turned and started back down the sidewalk, but every time she would walk back to the mansion, somehow she would end up by the train station again. She wasn't lost, she just didn't know how she kept ending up there.

"Oh. What the hell. It can't hurt anything." She mumbled, and pushed the door open again, walking through and jumping onto the train John was on, right before the doors shut with a 'whoosh' and it took off.

'I've turned into a creepy, stalker lady already.' She thought to herself, as she slipped through the crowds, looking around for the blonde girl he had. She'd be easier to point out in the crowd then John, who fit into the darkest corners.

The blonde girl popped up, and Rashel finally learned her name. Laura. Girlish name.

Rashel slipped in behind John and Laura, her face to the window, as she listened to there conversation.

"John. I told you I'm not doing that." Laura gasped out and turned her head away.

"Well. You smell like it. Tell you what, if I catch you smoking I'll kick your ass straight to next Sunday. Plus, just think of what Mom will do when she finds out." He said and smirked.

Laura's mouth popped open and she stared, for a moment, speechless. She took a deep breath and then said, "You can't! You can't do that to me! Why is it so bad anyway? You smoke!"

John turned and narrowed his eyes, a peculiar, and oddly familiar to Rashel, smile flashing across his face. "Yea? I'm older then you. I'm allowed to make bad choices. Plus, I'll be moving into my own apartment in the next week."

"So! If it's bad for me it's bad for you!"

"I don't care." He grumbled.

"You do too. I'm your little sister, well... foster sister anyways." She argued

"Laura?"

"What?"

"Shut-Up."

Laura turned and glared out at the window, watching the little scenery they had. Underground.

Now this conversation told Rashel a lot. It told her, most importantly, the blonde, prissy girl sitting beside him was his foster sister. Not even related to him, but definitely not girlfriend material to him. It also told her that he smoked.

Her lips turned slightly down and she kept staring off into the glass, watching him from the reflection.

Apparently he could see her through the reflection too because the instant he turned his head, his eyes widened.

"Susan?" He called out, making Laura swivel her head around and stare at her.

"Who?" Rashel asked, then froze.

"Susan? The one in the coffee shop! Right? Or.." He trailed off and pursed his lips, not the least bit embarrassed, "Might've been somebody else." He said and turned back to Laura.

Rashel turned and leaned forward, "No. It's me. Actually my names Rashel." She said, scooting over so that she was standing next to him. So close that there sleeves brushed every time the train would jerk a certain way.

"So is Susan your middle name or something?" He asked, his eyes flashing.

"Oh. No. it's a.. umm.. nickname." She said, thinking on her feet.

"... Your friends call your Susan instead of Rashel." He stated, slowly.

"Yea. Crazy nicknames huh?" She said and laughed awkwardly, then looked away.

"Oh yea. My friends call me George for short _all_ the time.." He said, teasing sarcasm layering his voice. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Well nice to meet you George." She said, smirking, "I'm sure Mary-Lynnette would find that amusing."

"Mary-Lynnette?" John asked his face getting slightly paler.

Rashel froze and felt the train lurch, coming to a stop at the next station. "Yea. This is my stop." She said and stepped back, "Here. This is my number." She said, scribbling something down on the back of his hand quickly, then she took off running down the plat form and was gone.

John leaned forward, "WAIT! Rashel? Mary-Lynnette Carter?" He called out, but all he seen was a flash of emerald green eyes, and she was completely gone. Lost in the crowd of bustling bodies.

John turned and pushed Laura back gently, "You stay. I need to go okay?" He said, and jumped off of the train, running through the crowd.

He ran all the way through half the town, following a trail of glimpes. Once green eyes again, looking back then nothing. He took a deep breath and pulled himself forward, and slammed his hand against the wall, "Fuck!" He screamed and sighed, turning back around, his chest heaving from the running.

Rashel's breathing was even as she turned the corner and walked into the mansion. Her feet made soft pat noises, walking acorss the linolium into the kitchen.

"You know. Generally when people try to sneak in, in the middle of the night, they are a bit more quieter." A soft, and gentle voice said.

Rashel turned toward the voice and looked at the man of the house himself. Mr. Thierry.

"I wasn't sneaking. I don't sneak. I creep." She said, her usual response to his teasing.

"Ah. Well. I can't argue with that one, dearest Rashel." He said and leaned back, a small frown on his face, "You look worried." He said, bluntly.

Rashel sat across from him, at the oak table. "May I ask you something? Something a bit personal?" She asked, putting her palms flat on the glossy surface.

"You may." Thierry said, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

"When you laid there, before Hannah came back, how did you know that there was a possibility that she was out there? What made you believe that she was real?" Rashel asked, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

Thierry tilted his head to the side and sat up, "What got me to know, which is what I'm assuming you are asking, is that I knew that if my heart was still beating, then hers either was or would be very soon." He said.

Rashel closed her eyes and listened. Listened to the slow and thick glumping of the heart in her chest. She wondered if maybe Quinn's was thumping just the same. Because the man on the bus, the boy with with the dark hair and eyes such like Quinn. The boy who called himself John, was her Quinn.

"Yes. Yes, I know what you mean." She said and stood up, her hands clenched. She turned and walked away, her eyes wide.

"Your welcome Rashel Jordan." Thierry called out and she heard him chuckle, before she turned back to look at him he was gone.

Rashel stepped forward, toward the stairs and smiled. John Quinn would be back.

_Thank you for reading again :D Next chapter is gonna be kinda exciting I think xD_

_~Kes :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! :D Sorry for the late update on this. I actually rewrote most of it from what I originally had because I thought I would add a small twist to the story, and hopefully tell a bit of what happened to Quinn and Rashel during the epic fight where he died. This is pretty gory, so if you want to skip past those parts it's perfectly fine with me. If it's TOO gory please tell me. _

_~Outside the day is up and cooling, but I don't have to be so please go back to sleep. Stay with me, forever.~_

_Ed Shareen-Cold Coffee_

They didn't come every night, the nightmares. Maybe once or twice a week. Three times if she was having a real bad one. She wouldn't actually know she was going to have them, she would go to bed just the same as always, maybe a bit nervous about what was going to be dancing around behind her eyelids as she dreamt.

Soft shivers would run up her spine as she slept, and memories would sweep into her dreams. They were always twisted though. Like a bad movie, that had been played too many times. Though sometimes, they were as clear as day and those were the worst.

Her fingers would clutch at the sheets, screams would burst through her lips and somebody would wake her up. Shake her and then step back as she came out of the nightmare, never in a good mood.

Tonight she dreamt of the one thing, that haunted her even in the daylight. She dreamed of a masculine face, with dark hair usually slicked back, matted with blood. She dreamed of the dark eyes, peering up at her from a sea of red, around them. Carnage, hatred, and overall death. Then cold. Nothing but cold.

She would reach down, her hands shaking as she tried to press her hand against cold cheek of that face. Maybe brush her fingers over the fine sculpting of the cheek bones, but every time she did, those eyes would close and her hand would go through. She was never fast enough.

Rashel whimpered and tried to grab his hand instead, panic swelling inside her. So real, so alive so...

"Quinn?" She screamed.

"Rashel. Hun it's a dream." A voice whispered out of nowhere, and she looked up, only to the sky falling and two eyes peering down at her.

Rashel sat up in her ransacked bed, breathing hard, staring straight into the face of Eric. His face was pale, but otherwise calm.

"Rashel?" He asked, taking a small step back.

"Yes..." She whispered and shook herself, "Yes. Yes I'm fine." She murmured and curled the blanket up against her chest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. Wrapping herself in the invisible security of what lay ahead.

"Right. Is it gonna be like last time you said you were fine?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stubborness. Not something you need in a house full of vampires." Rashel murmured.

"I think I can hold my own." He said and reached out a hand, patting her shoulder, "Time to get up anyways." and he took his leave.

Rashel rolled out of bed, still in the same clothes she had on when she came home last night. Her feet thumped on the floor when she hit it and she stretched, her shirt climbing up her built, and tanned stomach, and her arms above her head.

She let them drop and started down the stairs, slowly. So unlike Poppy, who practically danced down them everyday with James.

"If you push me down the stairs again accidentally, I'll throw you out a window on the top floor." She breathed out, hearing the quick footsteps, that froze when she spoke.

"You wouldn't do that. You love me, you just don't know it yet." Kestrel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where is Jack? Out hunting sheep? Maybe going to see some pigs in a hut. 'Come out, Come out or I'll blow your house down.'" She said and smirked. Kestrel was soulmated with a werewolf, and though Rashel didn't mind werewolves, Jack had tried to kill her. That's how Kestrel and him met.

"You're really not that amusing." Kestrel mumbled, then reached up and straightened a piece of Rashel's hair.

"I like to think I am. Makes my day easier, and much more enjoyable when I can laugh at my own witty jokes.." She said, coming down and hall and plopping down into a chair at a dinner table, staring down at an empty plate.

"How longs it been?" Kestrel asked, softly as she sat down beside her.

Rashel froze and bit her lip, closing her eyes, "A couple of days.." She breathed out and then looked up at the ceiling as if pleading for help.

"Your not going out." Kestrel snapped out and stood up, reaching into the fridge and pulling out an opaque water bottle. It wasn't filled with water, though what was inside sloshed to and fro.

"The hell I'm not. Maybe I have a date, hm? You gonna keep me from that?" Rashel snapped and stood up.

Kestrel watched her, then pulled the top off the bottle and slid it to her, "No. But that might."

Rashel froze, as she stared down at the red liquid. Her mouth watered, her gums ached, and she gripped the table with such an intensity it groaned under her fingers.

April 29, 2012. Day of the Apocoalypse.

Quinn's figure raced forward, crouching down with large snarls ripping out of his chest. Beside him was Rashel, holding her bokken which was dripping with blood.

Her eyes were a emerald green, her skin flushed with the glow of fight.

"You take the left and I'll take the right? Back to back. That way nobody can come at us from the sides or behind." Quinn spoke, his voice velvety soft. His eyes glacier cold, though he held no weapon. In front of them was a battlefield. Bodies littered the ground, but those of Circle Daybreak were still fighting.

Some were curled up in on themselves. Thierry looked as if he was dancing, fighting and blocking something laying curled up on the ground. Something with the hair color, just like his Hanna used to have. In a corner, was Mary-Lynnette leaning over a pale and shaking Ash. Sticking out of Ash's stomach, near his ribcage, was a wooden rode. It had been jousted into him, from a distance. The killer never even being seen by either of them.

Rashel flipped her bokken down on the ground and pulled out two daggers. She flipped them in her hands and crouched down, "Good plan. Just keep your head down, so I don't cut off any of those curly locks." And she stepped forward, Quinn pressed against her back.

They were immediately seen by the enemies, and they attached with a ferocity that shouldn't have been known by any living or dead, creature.

Swarms of five came up around them and tried to break them apart, but Rashel linked her elbows through Quinn's and flipped backwards over his body, slamming a hard kick into the first ones head. Knives slid out of her boot, cutting the mans head clean off.

She tilted to the side and was slammed her knife into the next person, before pulling it back. From behind her, she could hear something ripping but she didn't have the stomach to see exactly what Quinn was doing.

She turned her attention back in front of her, her breathing shortened, and her whole body froze. Coming at her was a black werewolf, with a bloody muzzle. He had his head down, aiming at her ankles. To his right was a man with an wooden bow and arrow. He smirked, and pulled it back, ready to fire directly at her chest. There was something oddly familiar about him, as if she recognized him.

She had a choice. Either have her leg be torn off, and die of blood loss. Or be shot I the chest an arrow and die anyways. She turned her head and gazed at Quinn, for a moment, before turning her attention back and closing her eyes.

She never knew it happened, one minutes she was standing there, death barreling down toward her like a train, and the next she was being flipped behind a hard finger. A scream left the persons lips, sending shivers up Rashel's spin, but then she felt something pierce through her shoulder and she screamed too at how awful it felt.

She must have passed out for a short moment, because the next thing she knew is that she was blinking upwards at a hollow face, Thierry's face.

"Rashel stay still okay? Honey stay still." He whispered, and something very heavy was moved off of her and rolled away. This couldn't be good. Thierry didn't call anybody 'Honey' other then Hanna.

Rashel grimaced and opened her mouth, trying to speak but all that came out was a pained sound. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong, something was ripping and tearing inside her. Breaking apart slowly, only hanging on by a thread.

"Shhhh you've lost a lot of blood.." Thierry whispered, and reached out, tearing something black off the thing that had been rolled off of her and she looked down when it was tied around her shoulder. It smelt of Quinn.

"Qu..." She chocked out and gripped Thierry's arms, and tilted her head to the side, feeling a scream bubble up out of her. She was staring into the lifeless face of her Quinn.

"Quinn." She whimpered and Thierry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up so she was sitting. "Rashel he's not gonna make it." He whispered.

Rashel shook her head quickly and leaned down, pressing her cheek against Johns and closing her eyes.

She forced her mind into his, feeling it close weakly around hers and she tried to blow warmth into it. Though she knew it only bought him moments. Moments of more pain, mere seconds of the life he could have lived out.

He wasn't thinking clear thoughts, he was going through everything, shifting through pictures.

"I think this is what they mean when somebody says they seen their life pass them in front of their eyes." A soft voice, spoke out from behind her.

Rashel turned and gazed at Quinn. He was looking down, and in this perfect serenity, there was no pain on his face. No blood, not a wound on him.

"I wonder if maybe I could've done things different. But then I think that maybe," He said, the images shifting around them until it was pictures of her from his eyes, "I wouldn't have met you if I had." He stepped towards her, his fingertips brushing across her cheek, then sliding up into her hair, "And that's no life at all."

"You don't have to die Quinn. Your immortal... John. John don't leave me." She whispered and gripped his shirt tightly, leaning against his chest.

"I don't feel like I'm leaving. I feel like.. maybe I'm just going somewhere else for a little while. Only a little while." He whispered and pressed his lips against hers, though she felt nothing now. He wasn't completely solid under her finger tips.

"There used to be this legend Hunter would tell me. About a man, who loved a woman so much he changed her with only a few blood changes. Because she went into his mind, and merged with him completely. They called it. 'The Last Gift.' because it killed him." He spoke slowly.

Rashel shook her head and clenched her fists, looking up, "Who cares? I don't care."

"I do. That's one of the reasons Hunter said it wasn't okay to fall in love with a human. Because for falling in love with a human, because it was too risky. You could get stuck with them forever." He said and pressed her tighter up against him. "I wouldn't mind being stuck with you forever though, and I'm already dying."

"Your GOING to be stuck with me forever, whether I have to drag you out of here by your god damned dark hair." Rashel snapped and reached for him, but her finger tips went right through his arm.

"Hm. Didn't actually feel that." He murmured, then he looked up, "Remember I love you. Remember Quinn's last gift." He whispered.

Rashel was thrown literally out of Quinn's head. Something slammed against her, feeling like her head was being split open and she let out a horrified dark scream. Her body arched, shaking and gasping. She gripped the grass beneath her hands, pulling it out by it's roots.

Thierry tried to hold her down, he really did but he didn't want to break her. He didn't want to hurt one of the last people he had left. But when it was all over, and she opened her eyes. Silver glinted out from the depths of them, and two fangs pierced her bottom lip, poking through a tiny bit and making a small drop of blood there.

Thierry turned his attention to Quinn and looked away immediately. John Quinn's chest was no longer moving up and down, and his eyes gave off no light, blank and dead.

Thierry pulled Rashel to her feet and faced her away from Quinn's body. She didn't need to see that. A soulmate never needed to see that. Her eyes were glinting with hunger and he pulled her out of the now quiet battlefield. He'd have to explain to her what happened, she might not remember. Being stuck in blood lust the first couple of hours wasn't a nice thing.

"That is not a conversation I am looking forward to."

Present Day.

Rashel shook herself out of her memories and grabbed the jug, bringing it to her lips, "I hate this." She mumbled.

"Yea well your gonna hate it a lot more if you loose yourself and go hurt an innocent person." Kestrel said and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Rashel let out a sigh and started to drink, right when the doorbell rang.

_Okay so this chapter was more of just giving a background story and adding the twist of Rashel being a vampire and what Quinn had to give up when he gave her that 'Last Gift':D Thank you all for keeping up with this story and reading through all my typos with hopefully a straight face xD I didn't have a 'beta' this weekend because the one I usually use is on Spring Break and I can't get ahold of her. So this Chapter may be a bit worse then the others on that area. Thank you all though!_

Kes :D


End file.
